Jurassic Planet
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: The TARDIS lands on a planet in the future that has a special theme park. However, the creatures in this park are far more dangerous than anything the Doctor encountered before. They are hybrids of Jurassic dinosaurs and killer aliens. Underneath it all lies a sinister plot against the old Time Lord. Can they shut down the park and make it out alive?
1. It Begins

I do not own Doctor Who or Jurassic Park. Only this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: It Begins

London, England, Earth 2012

Amy Pond heard a knock on the door of her apartment.

"Who could that be at this hour?" She asked her husband Rory as they sat on the couch together.

"Let's find out." Rory said.

The couple then got off the couch and walked down the hall to the front door. When they opened it, they were pleasantly surprised to find the Doctor standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked with a smile as she hugged her old friend and son-in-law.

"Can I come inside?" The Doctor asked with a wide smile.

The Ponds let the Time Lord inside and the three of them sat at the dinner table.

"So why have you come back Doctor?" Rory asked. "We haven't seen you since the dinosaurs on that spaceship."

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about." The Doctor said. "After that, I got really into dinosaurs again, like little boys do. So, River and I went to a planet all the way across the universe that is basically the same as Earth in almost every way except for some small differences."

"What does that have to do with dinosaurs on a spaceship?" Amy asked.

"That version of Earth has a theme park called Jurassic World." The Doctor said. "We went on the day that it opened. They have real dinosaurs there. Those scientists have actually found a way to bring back extinct species. It was incredible. We heard rumors that they were also going to create their own dinosaur!"

"What does this have to do with us?" Rory asked.

"I got so excited after Jurassic World that I wanted more." The Doctor said. "I did some research and it turns out that in the far far future, there is a Jurassic Planet. It's a planet and a theme park. It's massive. I want you two to come with me. We haven't done anything in awhile."

"Let's do it." Amy said. "We could use a small break from work and life here on Earth."

"Are you sure we should?" Rory asked.

"Think of it as a small vacation, but you don't miss any days of work." Amy said. "We barely see the Doctor anymore. There's still so much out there we haven't seen. Also a planet that's a theme park sounds amazing."

"I'll give you that." Rory said. "It does sound amazing. Ok let's do it."

"Good." The Doctor said. "There's just one thing we need to do first."

"What?" Amy asked.

"I was reading up on what happened to Jurassic World after River and I left." The Doctor said. "The park was destroyed and shut down. I can't figure out why though. No one would give me the whole story."

"Who did you talk to?" Rory asked.

"Everyone." The Doctor replied. "I talked to former park employees and guests who were there when it closed and they were too frightened to talk. I want to figure out why it closed before going to Jurassic Planet. So, we're going to talk to the former park operations manager Claire Grady."

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory wasted no more time. They went right outside and rushed into the TARDIS, which was parked across the street. The Ponds both missed the blue box and the bigger world on the inside. The Doctor danced around the TARDIS console as he always did, pressing buttons and pulling levers, until the box faded away from London and traveled across the universe to a planet almost identical to Earth.

* * *

Earth-like planet 2016

It was Thanksgiving Day. A day for families to come together and feast. Owen and Claire decided to host this year. After Jurassic World shut down last year, Claire and Owen got married and bought a home in the suburbs. Today, they would host thanksgiving. Claire's sister Karen arrived first, bringing her sons Zach and Gray with her. Karen's ex-husband Scott arrived next so that he could be with his kids on this holiday. Claire and Owen spent all morning preparing food and the family was enjoying a delicious dinner, until there was a strange knock on the front door. Owen walked through the house and opened the door to see who was there and what they wanted. He soon found two men and a red haired woman with friendly faces.

"Can I help you folks?" Owen asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said. "Mind if we come in?"

The Doctor and his companions did not wait for him to answer. They walked inside and passed him. Owen walked after them.

"Hey." He said. "Who are you people?"

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory walked into the dining room, where the family was eating.

"Which one of you is Claire Grady?" The Doctor asked.

Owen then walked in, looking confused and mad.

"Who are these people?" Claire asked Owen.

"I'm the Doctor." The Time Lord said. "This is Amy and Rory. We have some questions about Jurassic World."

A strange silence filled the room as those two words escaped the Doctor's lips.

"Who sent you?" Owen asked, breaking the silence.

"No one." The Doctor replied. "I'm just curious."

"We're trying to put that awful day behind us." Claire said. "I'm sorry. You'll have to leave now. Everything about that park has been buried and will not be discovered again."

"Yes it will." The Doctor said. "They're going to build it again in the future on another planet."

Another silence filled the room. This one was more awkward than the last.

"How can you possibly know that?" Zach asked.

"We're sort of time travelers." Rory said.

"Get out." Claire said. "We don't have time for this."

"I can prove it." The Doctor said. "You see that big blue box outside the window on the other side of the street. It wasn't there a few minutes ago was it? It's my time machine. Come on. I'll show you. Come along ponds."

The Doctor and his companions then left the room. Owen, Claire, Zach, Gray, Karen, and Scott all crowded around the window and watched the three of them enter the police box.

"We should call the cops or something." Karen said.

"Maybe they'll just go away on their own." Scott said.

"Why did you let them inside in the first place?" Claire asked.

While the adults looked outside and talked, Zach and Gray, being the curious kids that they were, crept away from the group and went to the front door.

"What do you say?" Zach asked his little brother. "Should we check it out?"

"That would be more exciting than family dinner." Gray said.

So, the two brothers smiled and then ran as fast as they could across the street. Once the adults caught sight of them in the window, they too ran outside to catch the boys. However, it was too late. Zach and Gray had already entered the large blue box. The adults kept running until they too reached the box. Owen then forcefully pushed the door open. Once he did, all four of the adults felt their jaws drop. It was bigger on the inside. There was a whole other world packed in a little box. They then saw Zach and Gray standing next to Amy, Rory, and the Doctor by the TARDIS console. They adults then cautiously walked inside.

"He wasn't lying." Zach said to his parents, aunt, and uncle as they entered with the door shutting behind them. "It's a time machine. They're from the future."

"We're from a different version of Earth." Amy said.

"No." Claire said.

"I know it can be hard to believe." Rory said.

"Not that." Claire said. "I believe you now that you're time travelers. I just can't believe they're going to rebuild the park on another planet in the future. Those animals aren't meant to be contained or even alive anymore. I just wish I could stop it."

"You can." The Doctor said. "Let's all take a trip across the universe in the future."

"Are you serious!" Gray shouted with intense excitement.

"Absolutely not." Karen said.

"Stay if you want, but I'm going." Zach said. "I'm eighteen now. You can't stop me. Gray can also come with me if he wants to."

"Claire." Scott said. "This is insane."

"I can't let what happened at Jurassic World ever happen again." Claire said.

"Then I'm obviously going with you." Owen said. "For better or for worse."

"Then I guess we're going to." Karen said. "It is thanksgiving after all. The family should stay together."

"Good." The Doctor said. "Now that we've worked that out. Let's go."

The Doctor then pulled some levers and pressed some buttons around the TARDIS console. Then, the TARDIS faded away from the street and started its journey across the universe to the future.

* * *

Jurassic Planet Laboratories 4126

Dr. Bear sat at his desk and examined a bright blue liquid inside a test tube. He smiled, though he couldn't see it completely. His right eye was covered by a special black patch. Soon, the door to the lab opened and in walked Madame Kovarian, leader of an extremist faction of the Silence who tried to kill the Doctor before by engineering a weapon for his destruction. That weapon later became his wife River Song. Now that her plans failed, she decided to come up with a new way to kill the Doctor and she drew inspiration from an old amusement park from a planet like Earth.

"Dr. Bear." Madame Kovarian said. "Is it done?"

"Yes." He replied. "With this, we'll be able to make the most powerful and deadly creature imaginable."

"Even more deadly than the Cyber-Raptors?" Kovarian asked.

"Infinitely more." Dr. Bear replied. "I haven't come up with a name yet, but it will essentially be a hybrid of a Tyrannosaurus Rex and a Dalek."

"The perfect killer." Kovarian said with a smile. "I'd like to see the Doctor try to escape us once we have this place up and running."


	2. Welcome to Jurassic Planet

Chapter 2: Welcome to Jurassic Planet

Jurassic Planet 4126

The TARDIS materialized on another planet over two thousand years in the future. One by one the passengers stepped out into this new world. The TARDIS had landed in a jungle with tall green trees and vegetation identical to that of the Jurassic period. However, the Doctor, Amy, Rory, Owen, Claire, Zach, Gray, Karen, and Scott were not not standing on dirt or grass. They were standing on a paved black road. Someone had obviously put it there. Then, they all remembered that the park was still not open and that they were still doing construction. That was good for Claire. She felt she still had time to stop the park from opening. To the left of them, about half a mile down the black road, was a large glass pyramid with a sign reading "Jurassic Planet Laboratories." As they noticed the pyramid that rose hundreds of feet in the air, they also noticed that the sky was not blue like on Earth. In fact, it was a bright green instead. This was the only thing that made it clear they were on a different planet.

The group looked at the pyramid to the left of them with great wonder. However, Amy looked to the right down the road and saw something that made her skin crawl. It was an alien that she had seen many times before, if only she could remember them. She saw an alien in a black suit a few yards away from her. It's head was large, like that of a skeleton with some skin. She saw the Silence, yet again. These aliens under the command of Madame Kovarian kidnapped her and took her baby. Now, they had returned and were on Jurassic Planet. Amy turned around to warn everyone else, but soon forgot a crucial rule about the Silence. The second you turn away from them, you forget they were ever there. When Amy turned around, she forgot about the evil alien standing behind her and fixed her gaze back at the pyramid.

"Well we have to check out the pyramid." The Doctor said. "It's likely that whoever's in charge of this place will be there."

"Then I'm going there with you." Claire declared.

"Me too." Karen said.

"What are the rest of us supposed to do?" Zach asked.

"Investigate the park." Amy and Rory both said with a smile. They've been in this situation many times.

And so, the two groups split up. The Doctor, Claire, and Karen moved to the left down the road to the pyramid. Amy, Rory, Owen, Zach, Gray, and Scott went down the right to see what else was being built here on Jurassic Planet. They continued to walk for awhile finding nothing. It was just a black road in the middle of a Jurassic forest. There were no other buildings or attractions yet. However, they soon came to a fork in the road, with one path going left and the other going right.

"I assume we're going to have to split up again." Scott said.

"Amy and Gray." Owen said. "Come with me."

Owen, Amy, and Gray then walked down the left road, while Rory, Zach, and Scott walked down the right path. They soon became separated by the dense green foliage of the forest. All seemed calm on Jurassic Planet, too calm. The heroes from Earth had no idea that they were all being watched by the Silence.


	3. Jurassic Planet Laboratories

Chapter 3: Jurassic Planet Laboratories

The Doctor, Claire, and her sister Karen walked down the road through the jungle under the bright green sky. Their destination was the large glass pyramid at the end of the road that had "Jurassic Planet Laboratories" printed in large letters. On both sides of the road were tall trees and dense green vegetation. They didn't hear any animals or aliens around. Perhaps any dinosaurs or whatever creatures were meant to inhabit this park had not been put there yet. Claire certainly thought that was good. The goal was to shut this place down before it could ever open. Claire did not want another repeat of Jurassic World with the Indominus Rex.

"Where are all the dinosaurs?" The Doctor asked.

"Hopefully they haven't been grown yet." Claire said. "If we get into that lab in time, we can stop them from ever recreating them."

"Doctor." Karen said. "What is your experience with dinosaurs? Have you visited Jurassic World?"

"Oh yes." The Doctor said. "I went with my wife the first day it opened."

"You have a time machine." Claire said. "Why not go back to the actual Jurassic period and look at dinosaurs?"

"Oh I have." The Doctor said. "I wanted to see how you managed to recreate them in the twenty first century. Amy, Rory, and I also encountered them on a spaceship in the twenty fourth century."

"You're life is insane." Karen said with a smile. "I can't believe you do this every day."

"It's not as glamorous as it sounds." The Doctor said.

"Do you know of anyone in all your time traveling that would want to restart Jurassic World?" Claire asked.

"Probably." The Doctor said. "I've met plenty of twisted people and creatures more dangerous than you can imagine."

"I just want to know what to expect when we get in there." Claire said.

"I don't know." The Doctor said. "It'll be a surprise. It's more fun that way."

The trio kept walking until they came to the doors of the glass pyramid. Not surprisingly, they were locked. So, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open them. Claire and Karen wondered how many more surprises he had up his sleeve. The three of them walked inside. Claire was surprised to find that this building looked exactly like the inside of Jurassic World. There were pictures and statues of dinosaur skeletons everywhere. However, the lights were all off and there was no one in sight.

"You said the park isn't open yet." Claire said. "Someone should still be here. If this place is anything like the original, then the lab should be downstairs."

Claire almost instinctively led the Doctor and her sister through the halls until she found a staircase that led downstairs. Once they descended down the stairs, the three of them came into a large room that was clearly a laboratory. There were all sorts of shelves, tubes, and utensils scattered about various tables. Claire noted that it looked almost the exact same as the old Jurassic World labs. This certainly was strange. Suddenly, a man with an eye patch and a white lab coat walked in from the other side of the room and walked in until he was only a few feet away from them.

"Who are you people?" The man asked.

"Are you in charge here?" Claire asked.

"No." He replied. "My name is Dr. Bear. I work here, but I'm not in charge. The park is not open yet. Without any proper identification, I'll have to ask you to leave."

"I'm the Doctor." The Time Lord replied.

Dr. Bear suddenly fell silent.

"Doctor." Dr. Bear said. "You're early. You can't be here yet. The park isn't ready."

"What do you mean?" Karen asked.

"Are you building this park for me?" The Doctor asked.

"I've said too much." Dr. Bear said.

"What happened to your eye?" The Doctor asked. "Why are you wearing that eye patch?"

"It's not an eye patch." Dr. Bear replied.

The Doctor suddenly realized who he was dealing with. He glanced at his palm and found that five black tally marks had been drawn on his skin.

"When did those get there?" Claire asked.

"I drew them on and then I forgot." The Doctor said. "I know who built this place."

Suddenly, the door behind them opened and in walked Madame Kovarian followed by two of the Silence.

"Hello Doctor." Madame Kovarian said. "Things certainly just got interesting."


	4. The Cyber-Raptors

Chapter 4: The Cyber-Raptors

Rory, Zach, and his father Scott walked together down a path investigating the world around them. Something was not right about Jurassic Planet. They stayed on the black road that ran between all the dense, green vegetation. Zach and Scott were in front while Rory walked behind them. Suddenly, Rory thought he heard something behind him. He turned around and saw a Silence multiple yards down the road, staring at him with its cold black eyes. Rory remembered these creatures well. They were part of the organization that kidnapped Amy and made it impossible for them to ever raise their daughter Melody. Rory marked his hand with a tally so that he'd know that the Silence were here. Then, he turned around and forgot that it was ever there.

"This is so cool." Zach said, admiring the fact that he was on another planet.

"Be careful." Scott said. "We don't know what creatures are here."

"There aren't any." Zach said. "The park isn't open. There's nothing here yet. If there were, we'd probably have seen or heard something by now."

"Just because you don't see it doesn't mean it's not there." Rory said. "Trust me."

The three of them kept walking until they found a door on the right side of the road. Surrounding the door was a large glass wall. This was clearly the entrance to some sort of cage or enclosure.

"There's got to be something in there." Zach said.

"Let's not find out." Scott said.

"That's the whole reason we went investigating. We're supposed to find out what is here. This door is here and there's something inside. We should check it out." Zach said.

"It's too dangerous." Scott said. "We're on another planet two thousand years in the future. There's no telling what kind of creature is in there."

"I'll check it out if you both want to wait out here." Rory said.

"That's stupid." Scott said. "You can't go in by yourself."

Rory opened the silver metal door with ease. It was not locked. Suddenly, they heard a sharp cry coming from inside the enclosure. Zach, always the adventurous one, ran inside to see what it was. Rory and Scott quickly ran after him. The three of them were then running through Jurassic trees and bushes in order to find the source of the cry. After a few moments, they found a baby dinosaur that had just come out of its cage. Zach and Rory recognized this creatures as a baby raptor. However, there was something different about this dinosaur. It looked almost like a robot. There was no skin on the top of its body. Instead, there was a silver metal shell. Its face was covered by a silver helmet that covered it, but still allowed the creature to open its mouth and reveal its razor sharp teeth.

"What's wrong with it?" Zach asked.

"It looks like something I've seen before in my travels with the Doctor." Rory said.

"You've seen this before?" Scott asked.

"I've seen something like this before." Rory said. "It looks like this raptor has somehow been breeded or mixed with...the Cybermen."

Suddenly, three full grown raptors with silver Cyberman metal on them (just as with the baby) appeared out of the trees and stood on the other side of the baby, opposite from the humans.

"Easy." Scott whispered. "Let's just back away slowly."

"You really think that will work?" One of the raptors asked, in the vice of a Cyberman.

"You can talk?" Zach asked.

"You speak English?" Rory asked.

"Yes." The same raptor said. "We are not raptors. We were created to be better. We are Cyber-Raptors and you are endangering our child."

"You don't need to eat us." Rory said. "Cybermen don't need to eat."

"This is correct." The Cyber-Raptor said. "You will be upgraded. You will be converted. You will be like us."

"We're humans." Rory said. "We can't become like you."

"Then you will be deleted." The Cyber-Raptor said. "Delete. Delete. Delete."


	5. The Aviary

Chapter 5: The Aviary

Owen, Amy, and Gray walked down the road through the green vegetation as they tried to investigate the park. They had not seen or heard anything strange as of yet. They wondered if the Doctor and Claire figured out who was running this place and if Rory and Zach had found anything in the area of the park they were investigating. Owen was carrying a small gun. He made sure that he brought it with them. He didn't know what to expect on another planet in the future with dinosaurs. He actually found the green sky to be pretty cool. So did Gray. Amy had been to so many other planets that she was used to the new sensations. However, she still had to admit that this was pretty exciting.

"Do you do this every day?" Gray asked Amy.

"Hunt dinosaurs?" Amy asked.

"Go to different planets." Gray asked.

"Not always and not anymore." Amy replied.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"The TARDIS is a time machine. The Doctor doesn't always take us to another planet. Sometimes just a trip in the past or the future. Rory and I used to travel with the Doctor full time. Now we live in our home and do trips like this every so often." Amy said.

"Why would you ever give this up?" Gray asked.

"There's more to life than places to go." Amy said.

Eventually they came in front of a very large glass dome. Owen recognized this structure because there was an identical one back at the original Jurassic World.

"This looks like an aviary." Owen said. "If there's anything on this planet that flies, it's likely in there."

"Let's go see." Amy said.

"No." Owen said. "Part of that terrible day at Jurassic World was when the Indominus broke through the aviary and all sorts of terrifying flying dinosaurs and hybrids attacked people from above. We have no idea what kind of creatures are in there."

"Don't be so scared of everything." Amy said. "The only way you survive traveling with the Doctor is if you get a little adventurous."

Amy then pushed the door open and walked inside the dark aviary.

"Stay behind me." Owen said to Gray before the two of them followed her inside.

The aviary looked exactly like the forest outside. However, it was clear by looking up at the sky that they were concealed inside a glass dome. They didn't see anything flying in the air and they didn't hear anything moving in the trees or bushes.

"What's the point in building all this if they aren't going to fill it?" Amy asked.

"Maybe they don't want to fill it." Owen said. "What if this is a big cage for one big creature instead of a hundred smaller ones?"

"Then we would still hear something." Amy replied.

Suddenly, a loud screech filled the entire room. There was definitely something in the aviary.

"We should go. Now." Owen said.

"Don't you at least want to see what's making that noise?" Amy asked.

"No." Owen said. "Odds are its a predator and it knows we're here. It will be hunting us. We need to go."

"Fine." Amy said. I suppose you're right."

Suddenly, they saw the creature that was making the shrieking as it flew over them and hovered near the top of the dome. It looked like something that was part human, part spider, and part pterodactyl. The original alien was called a Racnoss. They were large red creatures with a humanoid upper body, but had the back and legs of an arachnid. In their experimenting with hybrids, the Silence morphed this creature with a pterodactyl so that instead of arms, the Racnoss now had large pterodactyl wings.

"What is that thing?" Gray asked.

"I don't know." Amy replied. "I've never seen anything like that before."

The flying Racnoss looked down at the three humans and saw them as its prey. It then started to dive down and go in for the kill.

"Run!" Owen shouted.

Amy, Owen, and Gray then ran as fast as they could back to the entrance. All three of them have had the experience of being hunted by dinosaurs before and were not particularly fond of it now. The trees provided them with some cover so that the Racnoss couldn't see them from above, but it could smell them and would not lose track of them for long. Amy, Owen, and Gray soon ran through the door to the aviary and were back on the main road. They then started running back towards the TARDIS, where they knew it would be safe. However, they forgot to shut the door to the aviary and the Racnoss was able to escape.


	6. The Doctor's Wife

Chapter 6: The Doctor's Wife

Back in Jurassic Planet Laboratories, the Doctor, Claire, and Karen stood in the labs with Dr. Bear. However, Madame Kovarian had just made a surprise entrance with two Silence behind her.

"Doctor?" Claire asked. "What are those things?"

"Silence." The Doctor responded. "You should be dead Kovarian."

"So should you, Time Lord." Kovarian replied.

"You failed." The Doctor said. "You tried to kill me once and you failed. You made a super weapon and then I married her."

"I remember just fine." Kovarian said. "You aren't supposed to be here yet, but I suppose the sooner we get started the better."

"So you did build this place for me." The Doctor said.

"Of course." Kovarian said. "You're still a danger to the universe. You still need to be taken down. We just thought we'd be a bit more...creative this time around."

"Why a dinosaur theme park?" Claire asked.

"Who's this?" Kovarian asked.

"That's irrelevant." Claire said. "I could ask who you are, but I think I've figured out the gist. I used to run Jurassic World back on my Earth in the twenty first century. What we tried to do there was wrong and it resulted in a lot of deaths."

"That's sort of the point." Kovarian said.

"So your plan was to lure me here with the success of the theme park and then unleash all your dinosaurs once I got here to kill me." The Doctor said.

"Exactly." Kovarian said. "Except nothing here is simply a dinosaur."

"What do you mean?" Karen asked.

"The universe has produced some very talented killers." Kovarian said. "By morphing them with dinosaurs, we have created a park full of unstoppable predators."

"My sons are out there." Karen said. "We have to go get them."

"No dear." Kovarian said. "The park has served its purpose. The Doctor is here. Now, he has to die."

The two silence behind her extended their arms and sparks of electricity began to flow on their long, pale fingers.

"What's happening?" Claire asked.

The Doctor remembered how the Silence used electricity to strike lightning into people and kill them back in 1969. Kovarian lured him into a trap he couldn't get out of. The Silence would strike their lightning at him, Claire, and Karen in a few seconds. There was no time for an impromptu plan. He had no idea what to do. Then, in the blink of an eye, the Doctor, Claire, and Karen found themselves back outside the pyramid, with the large green trees and the green sky.

"What?" The Doctor asked. "How did we get out here?"

"Hello Sweety." A familiar voice said from behind him.

The Doctor, Claire, and Karen turned around to see River Song standing there.

"Who are you?" Claire asked.

"This is Professor River Song." The Doctor said. "She's my wife. How did you get us out here? How did you even know we were here?"

"You keep tabs on me Doctor." River said. "I keep tabs on you. I knew you were caught off guard when the Silence arrived and they were about to kill you. I used my vortex manipulator to bring you all out here. The Silence ruined my life and they're trying to kill you again. I can't think of any better reason to help you stop them."

* * *

Kovarian was angry that the Doctor had managed to teleport away and escape, but she knew he was still somewhere in the park.

"Dr. Bear." She said. "Release the beast. The Doctor will die before he ever makes it to his precious TARDIS."

* * *

"They've taken alien killers and morphed them with dinosaurs." Claire said. "We need to find my family fast. They're all still out there with whatever creatures inhabit the park."

"Amy and Rory are out there too." The Doctor said,

"All the more reason to hurry then." River said.

Suddenly, they all heard a large roar coming from the distance somewhere. They couldn't tell exactly what it was, but the Doctor and Claire both thought they heard something similar before. Claire detected a tone of T-Rex in the roar. The Doctor detected the voice of a Dalek in the roar. That could only mean one, terrible thing. The Silence had combined a T-Rex and a Dalek to make the universe's most powerful and deadly killer.


	7. The Cyber-Raptor's Hunt

Chapter 7: The Cyber-Raptors' Hunt

There they stood, trapped in a large glass raptor cage. Rory, Zach, and Scott stood in front of two terrifying dinosaurs. However, these raptors had been fused with the Cybermen and were called Cyber-Raptors. They were raptors with silver body armor and razor sharp teeth. They do not require food, but their instinct to delete is still quite strong.

"Delete. Delete." The raptors repeated with the voices of Cybermen.

"Run!" Rory shouted.

Then, Rory, Zach, and Scott turned around and ran away. They ran for the door they originally came in. If normal Cybermen had been following them, perhaps they could've gotten away. However, these were Cyber-Raptors, built for speed to catch any predator on foot. As they ran and jumped through the trees and dirt, the Cyber-Raptors remained just inches behind them.

"We have to split up!" Zach yelled.

"I'm not leaving you!" Scott yelled back.

"Zach's right." Rory said. "Raptors are pack hunters. They work as a team. If we split up these two, they'll have to hunt alone and we'll have a better chance of survival."

The three of them kept running together with the two Cyber-Raptors just behind them. As they looked forward, they saw a third Cyber-Raptor waiting for the humans to run into it and kill them. They had no choice now but to split up. If they didn't, they'd be trapped with raptors in front and behind them. So, the three humans diverged into three separate directions. Rory ran to the left. Scott ran to the right. Zach ran slightly to the left to confuse the Cyber-Raptor in front of him. Once he passed the creature, he continued running straight. The three raptors collided into each other and fell down. They each made a silent agreement to hunt down one human. So, each raptor followed each human into the jungle. The hunt had now begun.

Rory ran as fast as he could until he came upon a sight that made him stop. On one of the large trees was a door. Seeing no other means of a escape, he opened the door and found a small space big enough for a person to fit into. There was also a rake. This must have been a closet of some kind, but Rory had no time to question it. He fit himself inside and shut the door. After a few moments, he heard the Cyber-Raptor that was chasing him run straight passed it. Rory was safe for now, but the same could not be said for Zach and his dad.

* * *

Zach kept running fast as well. This reminded him of when he was running with Gray from the Indominus Rex back at Jurassic World. Except this time he was alone and the dinosaur was also an alien hybrid. He saw the door to the outside of the raptor containment area. He just had to reach it before the raptor got him. The raptor was running far behind him. Zach could see it as he turned his head back. However, he was not expecting what came next. The raptor opened its mouth and a blue laser blast fired out. Zach was able to dodge the blast as a small explosion occurred next to him. He kept running. Evidently the Silence included a Cyber laser gun inside the raptor's mouth. That was certainly new.

Zach had now reached the door. Quickly, he ran outside and slammed the door behind him. However, the raptor was too quick. It slammed into the door as Zach was shutting it. Zach now had his back pressed up against the half open door trying to shut it. But he raptor was on the other side trying to push it open. Zach had to think fast. There was no way he could hold that thing in there for long. He looked around and saw a rock the size of an American football next to his foot. Zach then knew what to do. He reached for the rock and picked it up. As he did, he let his weight off the door and allowed the Cyber-Raptor to run out and step a few feet onto the black road. Then, Zach raised the rock high. He was standing behind the alien creature. Then, he bashed the rock as hard as he could against the raptor's head. This shattered the armor and broke it. The Cyber-Raptor fell to the floor dead. Zach then decided to run back down the road and look for the others so he could get help and save his dad and Rory form the other Cyber-Raptors.

* * *

Scott ran as fast as he could through the jungle. There was an alien raptor behind him on the hunt and firing lasers. Scott was able to dodge them quite successfully, but his luck was about to run out. He ran into the wall of the glass cage. An entire wall of impenetrable glass separated him from safety. He turned around and saw the Cyber-Raptor watching him.

"Delete." The Raptor said.

Then, it fired a blue laser blast from its mouth that hit Scott directly, killing him. Zach and Gray's father was now dead. Rory now remained trapped in the large cage with two Cyber-Raptors. Zach needed to find help for him soon. It was only a matter of time before the Cyber-Raptors would find Rory.


	8. Into the Jungle

Chapter 8: Into the Jungle

Amy, Owen, and Gray were on the run from a terrifying creature, a hybrid of a pterodactyl and a Racnoss. It was pretty far behind them, but the beast was fast and knew how to hunt. The three humans were running back in the direction of the TARDIS, where they knew it would be safe and they could contact the Doctor and let him know about the alien dinosaurs on this crazy green planet. Amy, Owen, and Gray were all thinking that if this horrible thing was in the park, what other terrible alien dinosaurs would be here as well? Rory, Claire, and Zach were all out there with them. All they could do now was try to stay alive and hope that the others were still alive too.

"Some Thanksgiving." Owen remarked between breaths as he was running.

"So much running." Gray said.

"That's all part of being with the Doctor." Amy said. "I know something's wrong when we haven't been running all day."

"What's that on your hand?" Owen asked Amy.

Amy looked down at her hand as she ran and saw that it was covered in black tally marks. She suddenly grew afraid. She knew what that meant. She had seen something multiple times and forgot about it. The tallies served to remind her.

"It means we're in trouble." Amy said.

"You don't say?" Owen asked sarcastically.

"There's aliens here that aren't dinosaurs. They're probably the ones that made the hybrids." Amy said.

"You got that from marks on your hand?" Owen asked.

"These aliens. They're called the Silence." Amy said. "They're deadly but you can only remember them while you're looking at them. Once you turn away, you forget that they were ever there. Every time I see one, I mark myself with a tally. When I see the tally later, I'll know that one is near."

"That's so cool." Gray said.

"Trust me it's not." Amy said. "I probably saw one earlier. If I could only remember it then I could've warned the Doctor."

"What do these things look like?" Owen asked. "Or do you not remember?"

It didn't matter if Amy remembered or not. There was a Silence at the end of the road in front of them. They could see the alien standing still down the road, waiting for the humans to run to it.

"Stop!" Amy shouted.

The three of them stopped running. The Silence was far away, but close enough for all three of them to make out its features clearly.

"Is that it?" Gray asked.

"Yep." Amy said. "That's it."

"Where is the Doctor?" The Silence asked.

"Turn around." Amy said we need to get away from it.

Then, the group was suddenly reminded of why they couldn't turn around. The Ptero-Racnoss had finally caught up with them. The red alien flew high in the air and looked like it was going to kill them. The Silence could not let this happen, not while it thought the humans might know where the Doctor was. So, the Silence extended its arm as sparks of electricity began to flow across its long, pale fingers. Then, a bolt of electricity fired out of its hand and hit the flying Racnoss, causing it to explode. The three humans turned back to the Silence in shock. Why did it save them?

"You will answer me." The Silence said. "Where is the Doctor?"

"Follow me." Owen said.

Owen then ran to the right off the road into the jungle. Any and Gray quickly followed. They had escaped the Ptero-Racnoss and the Silence (and forgot that it was ever there), but now they were in the jungle of Jurassic Planet, with all sorts of alien killers on the hunt.


	9. Inside the Cage

Chapter 9: Inside the Cage

The Doctor, Claire, River, and Karen were walking down the black road in search of the others. Now that they knew the Silence built this park and put hybrid dinosaur alien predators into it, they felt it imperative to find everyone else before they were killed. Eventually, they found a door that led to a large glass cage. The door was open.

"What do you think is in there?" Karen asked.

"Someone must have wanted to find out." River said. "They're probably still in there since they didn't shut the door."

"My sons could be in there." Karen said.

"Then it's worth checking out." The Doctor said.

So, the four of them entered through the open door and into the jungle that was enclosed in this large glass cage. What they did not know was that this was the cage of the Cyber-Raptors and there were two of them still on the hunt. They walked cautiously for a little while, until Karen got impatient.

"Zach! Gray!" She shouted.

"Shh!" The Doctor said to her. "We don't know what's in here. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"What if they're hiding somewhere?" Karen asked. "They could be right there behind the bushes as we wouldn't even know unless we called out to them."

"We're no use to them if we get ourselves killed." River said.

"Doctor!" Rory said as he emerged through the trees. "I was hiding in a sort of closet thing. Now we need to leave. We can't stay here."

"Why?" Claire asked. "What's in here?"

"Whoever made this park, they're making hybrids of dinosaurs and aliens." Rory said.

"We know." The Doctor said. "It's Madame Kovarian and the Silence again."

"What's this cage built for?" River asked.

"A hybrid of raptors and Cybermen." Rory said.

"Where are the others?" Claire asked.

"We split up." Rory said. "Zach, Scott, and I were investigating in here. Owen, Amy, and Gray are somewhere else in the park."

"Where are Zach and Scott?" Karen asked.

"I don't know." Rory said. "We were cornered by three Cyber-Raptors. They hunt better in packs. So, we thought the best thing to do was split them up. I managed to hide from my raptor. It's still here somewhere. We need to go."

"No." Karen said. "Zach and Scott are still here too. I'm not leaving without them."

"We need a plan." Claire said.

"It just so happens that I've got one." The Doctor said. "Back at the lab I noticed something when we passed by blueprints and DNA samples in each of the hybrids. They're all connected. They each have a special chip in their brains. If it's activated, all the hybrids will die. I suspect Kovarian built that in case she needed to shut this place down."

"So we need to go back to Jurassic Planet Laboratories and activate the chips." River said.

"I'm not going anywhere until we find my son." Karen said.

"Then I'll stay here with you." Rory said. We'll look for them together while the others go back and kill all the hybrids."

"There's just one problem." River said. "My vortex manipulator needs to recharge. We can't teleport there. We'll have to go back on foot."

"Then we better hurry." Claire said.

"Once you find Zach and Scott, run back to the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"What about Amy and the others?" Rory asked.

"We don't have time to find them now." The Doctor said. "They'll be safest once we kill all the hybrids."

The Doctor, River, and Claire then turned around and ran back towards the entrance to the cage. Rory and Karen remained inside the large Cyber-Raptor area. The two of them cautiously searched around. They were hesitant to call out any names because they knew that there was at least one Cyber-Raptor still on the hunt. Suddenly they saw a strange rustling of the bushes in front of them. They began to fear the worst and unfortunately, they were right. A Cyber-Raptor emerged from the bushes and stood in front of them, ready for another kill.


	10. The Ground Shakes

Chapter 10: The Ground Shakes

Owen, Amy, and Gray kept running through the jungle. The three of them had just barely escaped a Silence. It was blocking the road and the only way out was to run into the jungle. However, they had no idea what was out here. So far, they'd encountered an alien hybrid of a Pterodactyl and a Racnoss. They had no idea what other deadly creatures lurked here. Eventually, they found another black road. They ran through the last trees and onto the road. They felt they could relax now. All roads in this park were connected. So, eventually they would find the TARDIS. However, they soon saw someone running towards them in the distance behind them.

"We need to go." Owen said, almost out of breath.

"Wait." Gray said. "Let's see who it is. It could be one of the others."

After a few minutes, they could tell who this running person was. It was Gray's older brother Zach. Gray lit up with happiness when he saw his brother. However, the happiness faded when Zach caught up to them and they saw the terrified look on his face.

"I..." Zach said. He was very much out of breath.

"Slow down." Owen said. "Catch your breath for a second."

"Zach!" Gray said. "We saw a red pterodactyl spider alien thing."

"It tried to kill us." Amy said.

"Shocker." Owen said sarcastically. "Zach what's up? Where are the others."

"We found a large cage." Zach said. "We went inside to investigate. There are these hybrids in there. Whoever made this park combined raptors with..."

"With what?" Owen asked.

"I think Rory called them Cybermen." Zach said.

Amy had an instant look of fear on her face. She was familiar with the Cybermen and knew that they were excellent killers.

"Where are the others?" Amy quickly asked.

"They're still in the cage." Zach said. "It's huge. I was able to get free and kill one of them, but Rory and my dad are still in there. We have to help them."

"We should go to the TARDIS first." Owen said. "If we go in there unarmed, we'll just get ourselves killed. I'm sure the Doctor has some kind of space weapons that can help us."

"Not really." Amy said. "The Doctor isn't real big on weapons. Besides that will take too long. They'll be dead by the time we'll get back there if we go to the TARDIS first."

Suddenly, the four of them heard a terrifying roar coming from somewhere out there in the jungle. It was like nothing they'd ever heard before. Owen and Amy both thought they recognized parts of it.

"That sounds sort of like a T-Rex." Owen said.

"No." Amy said. "It sounds sort of like a Dalek."

Then, a terrible thought had occurred in Amy's mind. The Silence had combined pterodactyls and raptors with Racnoss and Cybermen. What if they combined a T-Rex and a Dalek?

"What's a Dalek?" Zach asked.

"The worst thing in the universe." Amy said. "All they do is kill. They make the Cybermen seem like pixies."

"And the Silence combined that with a T-Rex?" Owen said.

"Apparently." Amy said. "We need the Doctor."

Suddenly, they felt the ground begin to rumble. It wasn't quite an earthquake, but just some minor shaking. It was a large beast making the ground shake as it walked. Somewhere in the trees, the Dalek-Rex was getting closer. Then, just when she thought it could t get any worse, Amy turned around and saw another Silence down the road. It was walking towards them and it seemed to be angry.

"Where is the Doctor?" The Silence asked as it marched towards the humans from down the road. "Where is the Doctor?!"


	11. The Dalek-Rex

Chapter 11: The Dalek-Rex

Owen, Amy, Zach, and Gray stood motionless on the black road surrounded by trees on their left and right sides. In front of them, an angry Silence was marching towards them, demanding to know the Doctor's whereabouts. The ground was vibrating, but not from the Silence. The Dalek-T-Rex hybrid was on its way. It was still hiding somewhere in the trees, but each step was growing louder and louder. The lone Silence seemed unfazed by this. It was determined to complete its mission and find the old Time Lord.

"Are you stupid?" Amy yelled to the approaching alien. "The most deadly killer in the universe is right around the corner and you don't want to get out of here?"

"Where is the Doctor?" The Silence repeated.

The alien was much closer now. The Silence stopped when it was just a yard away from the four humans.

"You need to get out of here." Amy said. "We all need to get out of here."

"The beast can be tamed." The Silence said. "Now, where is the Doctor?"

The ground had finally stopped shaking. Everything went quiet. Too quiet. Everyone was scared to move. The Silence looked angry, but did nothing. Then, the four humans heard the roar of the Dalek-Rex. This time however it was different. It was far louder and angrier than when they heard it a few moments earlier. The alien dinosaur killer was obviously much closer now. Owen, Amy, Zach, and Gray then turned around and looked up at the giant beast that had snuck up behind them. The Dalek-Red had arrived. It had the shape and body of a Tyrannosaurus-Rex. However, it's head was wearing a Dalek helmet. It's massive jaws and teeth were still there, but it had the head of a Dalek. It looked at the five life forms below through its blue eye stalk. The Dalek-Rex was also covered in brown Dalek armor, making it impenetrable. The tiny hands of a T-Rex were replaced with two massive Dalek gun stalks. It had laser guns instead of hands.

Owen, Zach, and Gray were speechless. This made the Indominus-Rex seem like a mouse. Amy had expected something like this. She'd escaped the Daleks before. She'd survived an entire planet full of insane Daleks not that long ago. She was scared, but only the normal amount. The Silence, who was the creator of the Dalek-Rex wanted the beast to stand down. So, it charged electricity through its body and was preparing to send a lightning strike to dismantle it.

"Run!" Owen shouted.

At his cue, Amy, Zach, and Gray ran with him. They moved around the electric Silence and ran behind it, away from both it and the Dalek-Rex. They turned their heads back just in time to see what was happening in the showdown between the lone Silence and the massive killer alien dinosaur. The Silence shot a bolt of electricity at the creature. However, it had no visible effect. The Dalek-Rex did not even move as the lightning impacted its brown armor.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek-Rex said in a low, but loud voice.

Then, a large blue laser blast shot out of its gun-stalk and hit the Silence directly. This created a massive explosion and ball of fire with the Silence at the epicenter. It's body was disintegrated immediately. They Silence had created a weapon that was so powerful, even they could not destroy it. Amy, Owen, Zach, and Gray did not stop running. They disappeared down the road. The Dalek-Rex saw that they had gotten away. So, it moved into the nearby forest to go on a hunt for its next kill. Meanwhile in the raptor cage, Rory and Karen were face to face with a murderous Cyber-Raptor.


	12. Another Kill

Chapter 12: Another Kill

The Doctor, Claire, and River were on the main road again. They kept running back to Jurassic Planet Laboratories, where they could shut down all the killer dinosaur-alien hybrids. They could now see the large glass pyramid in the distance. They were almost there. What they did not know was that Madame Kovarian and the Silence were waiting for them. They had one last alien-dinosaur surprise for the Time Lord. The Doctor and the others were about five minutes away. The Silence were ready. They had combined one of the toughest dinosaurs in history with one of the Doctor's most dangerous enemies, the Weeping Angels.

* * *

Rory and Karen remained trapped in the Cyber-Raptor cage looking for Zach and Scott. They did not realize that neither was still in the cage and they would not find them. However, there were two Cyber-Raptors in the cage looking for them. One of them was successful. A Cyber-Raptor jumped out from the bushes and stood a few yards away.

"Where's my family?" Karen bravely asked the evil creature.

"The young one has escaped the cage." The Raptor said with the voice of a Cyberman.

"Zach's out." Karen said to herself with a smile.

"What about Scott?" Rory asked.

"He has been deleted." The Cyber-Raptor said.

"What?" Karen said in shock.

"Run." Rory whispered in her ear. "It's going to kill us too if we don't move."

Rory and Karen then turned around and ran fast. Karen had to pull herself together very quickly, which she was having trouble doing. Rory and Karen could see that the exit was straight ahead. They turned around and saw the Cyber-Raptor chasing them, which was no surprise. However, they also saw that the second Cyber-Raptor was running next to the first one. It must have been attracted by the sounds of the action.

"Delete. Delete. Delete." The Cyber-Raptors shouted in unison.

They began firing deadly laser blasts from their mouths. The blasts kept barely missing Rory and Karen, making small explosions as they hit the ground. They were almost at the open door that led out of the glass cage and onto the black road in the jungle. All they had to do was get outside and shut the door behind them. As powerful as the Cyber-Raptors were, this cage was designed to confine them. Their lasers could not break the glass and they couldn't open this door. Safety was so close. Unfortunately, one of the Cyber-Raptor's blasts hit its target. It was Karen. Rory watched as the blue laser disintegrated her body as they ran. He wanted to stop, but knew he would be killed as well. Rory ran through the door and slammed it shut behind him. The door then locked automatically. The Cyber-Raptors were no longer a threat, but they had killed Karen. Claire's sister, Zach and Gray's mother, was dead.

Rory stood still in front of the entrance to the Cyber-Raptor cage. He only knew Karen for a few hours and now she was dead. The Doctor, Claire, and River had not gotten to Jurassic Planet Laboratories in time to save her. Rory had done nothing to save her, but what could he have done anyway against Cyber-Raptors? All these thoughts filled his head until he saw a group of people running towards him. He recognized his wife Amy. Next to her was Owen, Zach, and Gray. They had just barely escaped an encounter with the Dalek-Rex.

"Rory!" Amy said as she hugged her husband tightly. "The Silence are doing all of this. They made a hybrid of a Dalek and a T-Rex."

"I escaped the cage and went to get help." Zach said. "We're here to help you guys...where's my dad?"

"Zach. Gray." Rory said with a tear in his eye. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this. Your parents were killed by the Cyber-Raptors. The Doctor and your mother came to help us, but he left with Claire and my daughter River to go back to the labs and shut down the dinosaurs. Karen and I stayed here looking for you. We didn't know you left. Then, they got her before we could escape."

Zach and Gray were understandably speechless. However, there was no time to grieve and mourn right now. The ground started to vibrate as it had done before. Amy and Owen knew what that meant. They turned around and saw that the Dalek-Rex was approaching down the road.


	13. Moving Statues

Chapter 13: Moving Statues

The Doctor, Claire, and River Song continued to run on the black road through the green jungle on their way to the large glass pyramid that was Jurassic Planet Laboratories. Every alien-dinosaur hybrid on this planet was made with a special chip in their brain. Once inside the lab, they could deactivate the chips and kill every dangerous predator on this planet. Rory, Amy, Owen, Zach, and Gray were all still out there somewhere with the Dalek-Rex. The only way to destroy that creature is to destroy the chip in its brain, which could only be done from inside Jurassic Planet Laboratories. This reminded Claire of the last time she ran through the jungle. It was with Owen while they were searching for Zach, Gray, and the Indominus Rex back at Jurassic World. Now it was with the Doctor and his wife. She missed her husband, but knew that the only way to save him was to stop the Silence.

They could see the glass pyramid quite clearly now. It was just down the road. The best part was that the entrance seemed to be unguarded. Madame Kovarian was nowhere sight. The Silence seemed to have disappeared as well. The three of them marked that off as just a little suspicious, but knew they couldn't waste time thinking it over. Once they came to the front steps of the pyramid, they stopped. Something was not quite right. There was something at the top of the steps that was not there before. There were four statues of triceratops guarding the door. Claire didn't know why the Doctor and River were so hesitant.

"What are we waiting for?" Claire asked.

"Were those statues there when we were last here?" The Doctor asked.

"Who cares!" Claire shouted. "They're just statues."

"Claire." River said. "They might not be."

"What?" Claire asked.

"Everyone do as I say." The Doctor said. "When I count to three. I need you to blink."

"What? Why?" Claire asked.

"It's a test." The Doctor said. "I need to know if those are statues or predators."

"Fine." Claire said. It seemed the Doctor wasn't going to give in no matter how much she argued.

"One. Two. Three." The Doctor counted. "Blink."

The three of them then blinked at the same time. Claire was surprised to find the the four statues had moved. Two of them had started walking down the steps towards them.

"How is that possible?" Claire asked.

"They're Weeping Angels combined with triceratops." The Doctor said.

"What's a Weeping Angel?" Claire asked.

"No time to explain." River said. "Just know that if they touch you, you're dead."

"So how do we get inside?" Claire asked.

"You don't." Madame Kovarian said as she walked out the front door with two Silence behind her and stood with the four Weeping Angel-Triceratops at the top of the steps looking down at them. "This park was built to be a death trap for the Doctor. None of you are getting off this planet alive."


	14. The End part 1

Chapter 14: The End part 1

The Doctor, Claire, and River tried to think of something to do. The only way to save the others was to go inside Jurassic Planet Laboratories and destroy the machines that sent a signal to the chips inside the brains of all the dinosaur-alien hybrids on this planet. However, Madame Kovarian and two Silence stood at the top of the steps in front of the entrance with four Weeping Angel-Triceratops. There was no way inside the lab for the three of them. They stood at the front of the steps looking up at their enemies. No one wanted to take their eyes off the Triceratops. They knew that the creatures would move at fast speeds towards them if they did. Suddenly, they heard a rush of footsteps coming from down the road behind them. No one dared turn around to see what it was. For all they knew, it could be a pack of Cyber-Raptors running towards them or some other creature.

"Doctor!" Amy Pond yelled.

The three of them then realized that it was Amy who was running towards them. The heavy sounds of footsteps suggested that everyone else was with her. They were right. Soon, Amy, Rory, Owen, Zach, and Gray ran up next to the Time Lord. Amy and Rory knew Kovarian and the Silence were behind all this, but it was still shocking to physically see her again at the top of the steps.

"The Triceratops are Weeping Angels." The Doctor said.

"What?" Owen asked.

"You have to watch them." Claire said. "If someone isn't watching them, then they move. If they touch you, you die. Hey where's my sister?"

"She's gone." Owen said. "The Cyber-Raptors killed her and Scott."

"Oh boo hoo." Kovarian sarcastically snared as she watched them from the top of the steps. "Cry me a river. This place was designed to be a killer maze. Of course they died. It's the same fate that will happen to all of you."

"Doctor." Rory said. "They combined a Dalek and a T-Rex."

"We saw it destroy one of those Silence things." Zach said. "The explosion was massive."

"It's an unstoppable killer." Kovarian said with a smile.

"And it followed us here." Amy said. "It's coming."

Suddenly, they could all feel the ground shake. The Dalek-Rex was approaching them quickly. However, they were all too nervous about the Weeping Angel-Triceratops to turn around and see it. The massive beast soon arrived and stopped walking when it was just yards away from the humans on the ground. The Dalek-Rex towered over all of them. It watched them through its blue eye-stalk. The Doctor turned around to look at it since all the others were watching the Triceratops. It was a massive Dalek with razor sharp teeth, massive laser guns, and a T-Rex body built for killing. It's purpose was to kill. However, it had been specifically designed to kill the Doctor. That was its mission. First however, it remembered how one of the Silence tried to destroy it. The Dalek-Rex then desired vengeance on its creators via extermination. It prepared to fire a powerful laser blast at the Silence. Kovarian did not realize what was happening until it was too late.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek-Rex said.

Then, a large blue laser blast shot out of its gun-stalk and flew into the glass pyramid that was Jurassic Planet Laboratories. Instantly, the building was destroyed in a ball of fire. The force of the explosion did not kill Kovarian or the two Silence, but did blow them forward until they collided with the Doctor and his friends, causing all of them to fall to the ground. Jurassic Planet Laboratories burned behind them as the Dalek-Rex loomed over them. However, the alien killer made a vital error. The machines that sent the signal to the chip in its brain keeping it alive were in that building. In destroying the lab, it also destroyed itself. The chips in all the dinosaur-alien hybrids could no longer function. The Dalek-Rex, along with every other creature on the planet including the Cyber-Raptors, fell backwards and died. The Weeping Angel-Triceratops disintegrated into dust.

In the midst of the destruction, Kovarian and the Silence got up and moved away from the Doctor and stood in front of the burning building. The Doctor and all his companions on this adventure stood back up to face them.

"It's over." River said.

"I don't think so." Kovarian said. "Perhaps the dinosaurs cannot kill the Doctor anymore, but we can."

Bolts of electricity then started to flow through the two Silence standing next to her as they planned to fire their lightning blasts at the defenseless Time Lord and everyone else.


	15. The End part 2

Chapter 15: The End part 2

The Doctor, Amy, Rory, River, Owen, Claire, Zach, and Gray stood in front of the giant ball of fire that was now Jurassic Planet Laboratories. Behind them was the dead body of the Dalek-Rex and in front of the flaming building was Madame Kovarian and two Silence, who were preparing to shoot lightning at the Doctor and his friends to kill them.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled.

Immediately, they all turned around and ran. They ran on the black road past the Dalek-Rex. It, along with the other dinosaur-alien hybrids on this planet had been killed. Now they just had to get back to the TARDIS without being obliterated by the Silence first. The Silence soon fired their electric blasts. However, they hit the massive Dalek-Rex by mistake. It's body armor shielded the others from the blast and they were able to escape unharmed.

"Don't let them get away!" Kovarian screamed.

Madame Kovarian and the two Silence then started to run after the Doctor's team. If he left this planet alive, then all their hard work will have been for nothing, again. It was vital to the Silence that the Time Lord be destroyed. The eight time travelers were glad they didn't have to fear any dinosaurs jumping out at them, but the Silence in the distance behind were just as menacing. Kovarian was carrying a small laser gun that she fired at the group far ahead of her. The lasers missed, but made small explosions as they hit the ground.

Eventually, after what felt like forever, they could see the TARDIS at the end of the road. The all felt a sense of relief, but that was quickly replaced by anxiety because the Silence were getting closer. There was no time to slow down and relax. What made this situation even more unnerving was that they heard animalistic screeching coming from the jungle next to them. Evidently, there was still some kind of creature in there that hadn't been destroyed. No one wanted to stop and find out what it was. They kept running and running until they finally reached the TARDIS. Once everyone else ran inside, the Doctor slammed the door shut. They had finally escaped the Silence. The Doctor then went up to the TARDIS console and started fidgeting with buttons and levers while also watching the monitor next to him.

"Doctor?" Amy asked. "What are you doing? We need to leave."

"I want to know what that screeching was in the jungle." The Doctor said. "I'm scanning the planet for dinosaur-alien hybrids. They should all be destroyed. I guess some of them must have evolved to function without the chip frequency in their brains."

"Those things can evolve?" Zach asked.

"Anything can evolve." The Doctor said. "Even lab experiments."

The scan of Jurassic Planet was soon complete. The Doctor then studied what the monitor was saying.

"So?" Claire asked. "What was it?"

"Cyber-Raptors." The Doctor said. "They must've gotten out of their cage somehow."

"Those things killed my parents." Zach said. "Those monsters don't deserve to live."

"This planet is technically under quarantine because the park never opened." The Doctor said. "The Silence were trying to keep this place a secret. It's literally illegal for anyone to come here. If we let those few Cyber-Raptors live, it should be alright because no one will ever come into contact with them."

"What about the Silence?" Owen asked. "Don't they still know how to make them?"

"I don't think they'll be a big problem for us anymore." The Doctor said as he motioned to the screen, which was projecting a live image of what was happening outside the TARDIS.

Madame Kovarian and the two Silence reached the TARDIS, but two Cyber-Raptors jumped in their way.

"You tried to have us deleted." One Cyber-Raptor said. "Now you will be deleted. Delete. Delete. Delete."

Kovarian aimed her laser gun at one of the Cyber-Raptors and the Silence prepared to fire electricity at the other. However, they were too slow. The two Cyber-Raptors opened their mouths and shot out two powerful blue laser blasts. They came into contact with Kovarian and the Silence, disintegrating them. They were now dead.

"Can we please just go home?" Gray asked.

"Sure thing." The Doctor said.

With a flick of a lever on the console, the TARDIS disappeared from Jurassic Planet. What the Doctor did not know was that the ghost of this murderous park would haunt him in the years to come.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in front of Owen and Claire's house. Zach and Gray said their goodbyes to the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River before exiting the TARDIS to go inside the house and be alone together, so they could mourn their parents' deaths. Claire and Owen remained in the TARDIS for a longer goodbye.

"Thank you." Claire said. "I feel better knowing that Jurassic World will never exist again, even in the future."

"We're so sorry about your sister." Rory said.

"We'll look after Zach and Gray." Owen said. "It's what Karen would've wanted."

"Here." The Doctor said as he gave Claire a piece of paper with a number on it. "If anything dinosaur related happens here again, call this number."

"Is that the number for the TARDIS?" Owen asked.

"He doesn't just give that out to anyone." River said. "Only use it in an extreme emergency."

"We will." Claire said. "I think it's time for us to go."

With that, Claire and Owen left the TARDIS. They stood in the doorway of their home as they watched the blue box noisily fade away.

* * *

 _THE END. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I am considering writing a sequel story at some point in the future, but I don't know exactly when. Anyways, thanks again and please review an let me know what you think of this story :)_


End file.
